Question: If the sales tax in your city is $5.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$150$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.1\%} \times {\$150} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.1\%$ is equivalent to $5.1 \div 100$ $5.1 \div 100 = 0.051$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.051$ $\times$ $$150$ = $$7.65$ You would pay $$7.65$ in sales tax.